A Story of Wizarding Angst
by hobovill99
Summary: Life is weird. It has it's ups and downs, it's Felix Felicis and it's Frog Spawn. You gotta go with the flow. But if there's one thing that Harry Potter has taught us, is that teenage wizards angst as much as we do. The respective stories of Albus and James Potter, Rose Weasley and everyone in between. Rated T for sexual references and language. Prologue is up. PRAISE THE LAWD.


**Authors Note: This is basically my version of the second generation of Harry Potter. There won't be any really serious issues like Voldemort being resurrected or anything else along those lines. This isn't supposed to be a big dramatic story and I'm not going to try to pass it off as one. It comes from Rose, James and Albus's alternating points of view, it takes place in Rose and Albus's fourth year and James's fifth year and this prologue kind of gives you a basic idea of each of the individual problems they face. Plenty of fluff to go around and lot's of ocs. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Another thing: In my mind, the second generation _does_ use modern technology. Times have changed and I hope nobody will freak out over it.**

Rose peaked her head nervously out of the bathroom. She was met by the relieving view of an empty hallway. Her dad had long since given up on screaming her out and her mom was probably so absorbed in work that she didn't notice the three hour absence of her only daughter. Rose gave a satisfied nod and ducked back in.

She looked in the mirror. The masterpiece she had spent all that time working on was displayed in front of her. She turned her head slightly so her hair would catch the white glare of the bathroom light, to fully admire the effect of the straightening iron on the impossible ball of fur she inherited from her mother, her red mane now gleamed and shone instead of frizzing pointlessly. The acne removal spell did wonders as well.

Rose stared at the unrecognizable girl in the mirror. The thick, black eyelashes that were usually sparse and an invisible shade of pale orange, the clear and glowing skin that was once consumed in acne and freckles, the plump lips that were thin and dry before the discovery of Parvati Patil's Lip-Sizing Solution. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts, and she refused to continue to be Rose Weasley, that one weird girl who has red hair, reads 24/7 and talks twice as much. She wanted to be Rose Weasley, the girl that all the guys want. Well, maybe not _all_ the guys...just one in particular...

She practiced a flirty grin and batted her eyelashes in the mirror, twirling a lock (It was satisfying beyond belief to refer to pieces of her hair as "locks" instead of "frizzes" or "clumps) of red on her finger, "Hey, Nathan." Even saying his name in practice made her heart flutter, "We have Herbology together this year? Wow, that's great!" As if she didn't check her schedule every day to make sure she wasn't just dreaming, "You know, we could hang out some time...maybe at the next Hogsmeade vacation? Oh...yeah, I understand if you want to go with Makayla...No! No, I wasn't asking you on a date at all, I mean, unless you want to...What am I talking about? Of course you don't! Have fun with Makayla! I'll just date Scorpius and be alone forever." Rose buried her face in her hands, partially out of embarrassment for letting herself get carried away in her own hypothetical situation and partially at frustration over how that was probably what would happen if she ever worked up the courage to ask Nathan on a date.

Who was she kidding? Rose was not nearly at pretty as Makayla, and it was obvious that Nathan had liked Makayla from the first day of second year. Why would he even care about the weird red-headed dork from Herbology? _Snap out of it._ She scolded herself in a voice that sounded suspiciously similar to her Aunt Ginny's. _You'll be the pretty one this year! There is no way he can pass you up if you just work a little harder!_ Her other, less pretty half appealed in a voice like her mother's: _But you need to study! _The Ginny voice replied with a snappy, _Since when have you actually needed to study?_

Rose nodded to herself, stood up, and started working on mimicking the walk the popular girls at school had. Boobs out, hips swaying, heels clacking. This year would be different.

!

James pulled his tongue out of Bethany's mouth and felt her collapse on top of him, panting heavily. They weren't doing anything too serious, James wasn't sure if he was ready to commit to that, though just making out with a shirtless captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, which was what he was doing, probably would've landed him four years of grounding anyway. But his parents weren't home, and the sight of his busty girlfriend in a slightly see-through bra made him feel like it was a fair price to pay.

"That was amazing." Beth sighed into his chest.

"Yeah. I'm good, aren't I?" He ran his fingers through his scruffy black hair, making sure the back wasn't flattened my the session.

Beth propped herself up on her elbows and James groaned at the all-too-familiar "I am going to scoff and disagree with you" expression on her face, "You? I did all of the work?" "Basically. I was on the bottom, I had to support you weight."

"So you're calling me fat now?" She sat up and crossed her arms. This might have been more intimidating if she wasn't still sitting on him and her actions weren't just pushing her boobs out.

"'Course not, babe." He patted her hip reassuringly, "Though if you want to be on top from now on you might want to lose a pound or two...or ten."

"Oh, wow." Beth huffed. She grabbed her shirt from the floor next to her and pulled it over her head, "Y'know, if you wanted to break up with me over the weight I gained over the summer, you could've done it in a less douchey manner." She swung her legs off his bed and headed towards the door.

James slumped on to his pillow with a sigh, not even looking at his girlfriend's retreating back, he said, "C'mon, babe. Are we really going to do this again?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped, not turning around.

"It's just, we do this every month." He reasoned, "And both of us know you're just going to come crawling back to me eventually, so why bother?"

Beth whirled around. James had passed a line he had been teasingly prodding at for quite a while, "_I_ always come crawling back to _you_?" She shrieked incredulously, "Are you on drugs or just retarded?" She took a breath, trying to calm herself, "Look, James. We're over. Not just 'I want a break.' Not just 'I'm pissed at you' But over." Beth finished her dramatic crossing of the room and slammed the door behind her.

James contemplated running after her, but that would mean getting up, and that would mean very unpleasant head rush. He sighed and grabbed his iPhone off of his bedside table.

"Dude?" James felt a rush of affection at his friends voice. The affection was stifled with a muttered mental note of "Ew. Gay." but the voice continued, deep and strong and even, "Did Beth-a-Bitch break up with you again?"

"Hello to you too, Nate." James grumbled.

"Did she?"

"Yup."

James could practically feel Nathan pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Jesus, man. You could at least _try_ to keep her for longer than two days."

"But I don't want to seem desperate, y'know?" James got off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, the phone clamped between his shoulder and his ear, and his hands working at the lipstick stain on his shirt.

There was silence on the other end, "Dude, you still with me?" James asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan sighed, "It's just, you didn't even snap at me for calling her Beth-a-Bitch. Do you even like her anymore? You'd think the fun wears out after eight break ups. Though I guess this would be the ninth."

"Shut up." James looked at himself in the mirror. Hot. As usual. He ruffled his hair up a bit before continuing, "And yeah, I do like her. Her tits at least." He leaned against the sink, "What's it to you, anyway?"

"I don't know, man...You know I'll support you through everything, but I'm not such a huge fan of how you treat girls."

"What? You either have a nice rack or you don't! Even the girls know that they're not getting anywhere with me unless they have the chest to back them up."

"Whatever, dude. Gotta go, dad is screaming over something or another."

"Which one?" James managed to snark before his friend hung up.

James stared at his reflection several minutes more after Nathan hung up. He _was_ hot. It really was no wonder why girls were always throwing themselves at him. Coupled with being the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team too. Why couldn't he find a girl? No, _the_ girl. There were girls crawling all over him. It's just...none of them struck him as more than a walking talking set of boobs.

James tapped another number in to his phone, "Hey, Amy. Beth just broke up with me. Wanna hang?"

!

Albus looked to the alarm clock on his nightstand and then to the ceiling of his bedroom. It was two in the morning. And it was the last day of summer vacation. In a few hours he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express and finally be reunited with his friends. He was looking forward to _that_, but he wasn't sure how excited he felt about everything else.

Albus was the only one of Harry's three children who was really feeling the weight of being a child of the chosen one. James reveled in the in the pride and attention and Lily...well, Lily really didn't feel much of anything for anything. Albus, on the other hand, had spent every day of his life before Hogwarts getting stares from people on the street and every day of his life after attending Hogwarts getting stares in the hallways, and whilst James welcomed them and Lily ignored them, they made Albus's insides shrivel and his, admittedly very small, inner Gryffindor hate himself for wanting to run and hide under a desk. Most of his friends were made through his father's history, which pissed Albus off to no end.

Even his few friends that didn't immediately recognize his lineage would not shut their mouths about it after they discovered. Especially Vivian. Vivian was wonderful, most of the time, she was funny, outgoing and was just pushy enough to compliment his timid and metathesiophobic personality, but it seemed that whenever you brought up any worries he was having, she would reply with a demeaningly sarcastic, "Isn't being the son of the all-powerful Chosen One so goddamn difficult?"

If he were James, or even Lily, he would've told her that it _is_. It _is_ taxing to have the constant white noise of people whispering pounding at your ears like a persistent mosquito. It _is_ hard to keep up with everyone's much-too-high expectations, school-wise, quidditch-wise, behavior-wise and everything-wise. But he couldn't. Because he wasn't James or Lily, though a lot of times he wished he could be. He was Albus Severus Potter. Only put in Gryffindor because he begged the hat to put him there. Too scared of losing his friends to speak his angers. Too timid to even fully understand that it was anger that he was feeling. Only good for stewing on things in the middle of the night and running away from everything.

The only way Albus could pull himself out of this train of thought was by focusing on the problems that his friends must have. It made him realize that his life actually wasn't that terrible, and he wasn't really sure whether it's because he sympathized with them or because he loved their misery. He didn't like to think about it.

There was Winston, a boy from Ravenclaw that he had met on the train. Much louder and prouder than Albus could ever hope to be, but without much to be loud and proud about. He was overweight, muggle-born and completely incompetent in all fields of social activity, though not from lack of trying. Winston himself didn't even seem to realize it, but he was constantly at the receiving end of nasty mutterings from the popular girls, vandalized school equipment from the popular boys and even tricks as stupid and immature as jinxing his shoelaces together before he got out of his seat. Sometimes Albus admired his bravery, and other times he wondered if Winston was even aware of what a loser everyone in school except for his friends seemed to think he was.

Then there was Amber, a Hufflepuff daughter of Professor Longbottom. She was another one of Albus's few friends that didn't seem to even realize what people said about her. The mixture of her large chest, her short skirts and her tendency to let any guy who asked have his way with her earned her a strong reputation as the school slut, but he knew better. Amber didn't have a single promiscuous bone in her body, she just seemed to do whatever anyone ordered her to, she didn't really care what anyone said about her as long as she was making people happy.

Finally, in his group of closest friends, there was Vivian. Freaking Vivian, who could make his heart soar up to his throat and then drop to his stomach in a matter of seconds. She was another daughter of Longbottom's, Amber's fraternal twin sister, in fact. She always acted like everything in her life was perfect, but Albus could tell from the tense silence that spanned between her and her father every herbology class that her being sorted into Slytherin, roughly three years ago, hadn't went down well with him, the head of the Gryffindor house.

Albus turned on his side and tried to go back to sleep, but part of him wanted to stay awake and postpone the train ride as long as possible.

**Author's note: So yeah. I was supposed to be posting this in June (and there's also a Percy Jackson fanfiction I'm neglecting), but whatever. Just a warning: It's probably going to be another 27 years before I actually post the first chapter. This is basically the prologue for my other Harry Potter fic that got deleted because I used the word 'Shit' in the title, but with some different character names, different context, fixes of spelling errors and a completely rewritten Albus prologue, because the last one I wrote was just plain awful (Though somehow I doubt this one is much better.). Anyhow, leave reviews and opinions or whatever.**

**A few quick things:**

**Nathan's parents are gay, hence James's "Which one?" comment. Also, don't read this if you're homophobic because there is going to be some not homophobe-friendly stuff. Not like, buttsex, or anything, just questioning sexuality type things.****I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible, so go ahead and tell me if I messed something up.****This will have swearing and references to sex in it, especially in Rose and James chapters, because they're into swearing. And Rose is a total perv. :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**HBV99**


End file.
